


All The Way Up The Yuletide Tree

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	All The Way Up The Yuletide Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Blurr, Rodimus  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Blurr tossed Rodimus a smirk. "Last chance to back out. I won't think too much less of you." They stood on the rim of the tree stand, pine-scented water dark just in front of them. Blurr knew that if he sat, his feet would reach it. Falling in meant being stuck at the bottom of the cold liquid until a rescue could be mounted, and here they were, about to make their first jump into the tree- a race to the top.

"Afraid to lose?" Rodimus tossed back, optics bright with the challenge. "It's not a run, _Racer_ , it's a climb."

Blurr shook his helm at his friend's bravado. "Then you call the start." A blue hand was waved. "Go on. Whenever you're ready."

Rodimus narrowed his optics but didn't banter further, instead, he tipped his face up and locked his optics on his starting branch. "Ready?"

Blurr faced his branch and crouched just a little, able to see Rodimus from the corner of his vision doing the same.

"Set." Rodimus' hands curled into fists.

There was a pause, Rodimus waiting, drawing it out, trying to catch Blurr off guard, but he wouldn't. Blurr was ready, respiration cycling deep and even, hands open and ready to grab, legs tingling with pent up energy.

"Go!"

Blurr was off the stand before Rodimus finished the word. His hands gripped the wood and up he went. Never mind Rodimus now, Blurr focused on the next branch up before his feet were even solidly on the current one. He launched upward, startling Rung.

"Oh my!"

"Woooo! Go, Blurr!" Sideswipe called, but Blurr was already two branches up and climbing.

On the other side of the tree, mechs called, and soon everyone was aware of the race and cheering on whichever of the two competitors they saw. Blurr glanced to his right and grinned, spark thrilling in triumph- he was already high enough to see the tips of the branches through the pine needles.

Up, up, up!

Blurr felt the thinner branches begin to give under his negligible weight. He could hear Rodimus on the other side of the tree, vents panting but closer than Blurr would have expected.

Still behind though.

And now the loser.

Blurr shouted as he threw himself at the topmost bit of the tree and scrambled into the snowman's lap. "Hah!" he crowed as he leaned over the far side to smile down into Rodimus' face. "And now I'm free of doing any dishes for all of January!"

Rodimus stuck his lower lip out in a pout, but it quickly morphed into a grin. "Race ya back down!" Then the silly glitch _jumped_.

Blurr shook his head and made himself comfortable on the snowman's lap. He'd already won his prize, and... by the shouts and curses drifting up from below, Rodimus had succeeded in getting to the bottom of the tree before anyone else, but was now getting a bath for his efforts.


End file.
